This invention relates generally to gaming devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling gaming devices interconnected by a computer network.
Networked gaming devices are known in the art. Interconnecting a plurality of gaming devices such as slot machines via a computer network to a central computer provides many advantages. The primary advantage of networked gaming devices is the ability to extract accounting data from the individual gaming devices as well as providing player tracking. An example of a data collection system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709 issued to Lucero et al. Network systems such as described in Lucero et al. allow the central host computer to monitor the usage and payout, collectively known as audit data, of the individual gaming devices. This audit data includes data related to the number of coins or tokens inserted into the device, the number of times the device has been played, the amount paid in raises, the number and the type of jackpots paid by the machine, the number of door openings, etc. The host computer can then compile an accounting report based on the audit data from each of the individual gaming devices. This report can then be used by management, for example, to assess the profitability of the individual gaming devices.
Player tracking, as the name indicates, involves tracking individual player usage of gaming devices. In prior art player tracking systems, the player is issued a player identification card which has encoded thereon a player identification number that uniquely identifies the player. The individual gaming devices are fitted with a card reader, into which the player inserts a player tracking card prior to playing the associated gaming device. The card reader reads the player identification number off the card and informs a central computer connected thereto of the player's subsequent gaming activity. By tracking the individual players, individual player usage can be monitored by associating certain of the audit data with the player identification numbers. This allows gaming establishments to target individual players with direct marketing techniques according to the individual's usage.
One problem that can occur with current player tracking systems is that the player can insert a player identification card incorrectly unbeknownst to the player. Currently, if a player inserts a player identification card improperly into the card reader, a message appears on a display located away from the card reader. Unfortunately, the player may not be looking at the display while inserting the card. As a result, the player may not see the message on the display. Another prior art approach has been to provide a light emitting diode on the gaming device to indicate to the player the status of the card insertion. This too has been ineffective because the player may not know the purpose of the LED or the LED may be drowned out by all the other lights of the casino. The player may therefore commence playing with the card improperly inserted. In this case, both the player and the casino lose valuable player tracking information. This is frustrating for the player because his activity will not be credited to his account and frustrating for the casino because the casino's records will be incomplete. Accordingly, a need remains for an improved method and apparatus for informing the player when a player tracking card has been improperly inserted.
The full power of networked gaming devices has not been completely realized. Although the audit data indicates which devices are being under utilized and when, there is currently no automated method for altering under utilized gaming devices' configurations to make them more attractive to play. For example, during certain hours of the day, e.g. four to six a.m., the audit data may indicate that the machines are being under utilized. Thus, it would be desirable to reconfigure the under utilized gaming devices to provide an additional incentive to players to use these devices. In the past casinos have run “bonuses” during these times. An example of such bonuses include a “double jackpot” wherein a player hitting a jackpot is paid double the jackpot amount. Currently this is implemented by having an attendant manually payout the additional payout amount. This manual technique, however, is cumbersome and inefficient to administer because an attendant must be constantly supervising the bonusing gaming devices. Accordingly, a need remains for an automated method and apparatus to provide bonusing for gaming devices.
Another limitation of the current bonusing systems is that only predetermined machines are eligible for the bonusing. For example, in a progressive bonusing machine a plurality of machines are connected together to form a bank. Only the machines in the bank are then eligible to win the progressive jackpot. Thus, a casino must dedicate a certain number of its machines to these banks. This limits the casino's flexibility in tailoring its bonusing to the number and make-up of its customers. Accordingly, a need remains for a more flexible bonusing system whereby any of the casino's machines can participate in the bonusing.